Standards of safety functions (e.g., functions, such as fail-safe, abnormality detections, and safety stops) for all parts mounted in vehicles have been improved. In particular, most of on-vehicle instruments are controlled electrically/electronically, and therefore important needs are not only higher performance and advanced features but also securing safety. It is no exception, for example in an on-vehicle audio/video system.
There has been developed International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 26262 of systematically collecting the development methods of safety on-vehicle equipment, management systems, etc.